You're Perfect For Me Taylor Lautner FanFic
by EllaMae92
Summary: 17 year old Linnea moves is forced to move to Florida. Thats where she meets Taylor Lautner. Will they fall in love or hate?


_Linneas POV-_

Some girls just have it all I said,looking at my dark headed,green eyed friend smiled back,"Yeah,look at Samantha Harrinson for example",she remarked as we both looked up at was sitting three tables down from us."perfect blond hair,beautiful teeth,size zero,and look at her boobs!She wears like a double d!Geez!",she stated enviously."I don't know,Karena but I think if you start staring at her too much you might want to commit suicide!",I said as we both guy friend Michael looked over at her,"she does have nice boobs",he said both rolled our eyes."remind me again why you cant move to Florida with me?",I said as we got up and emptied our lunch laughed,"I wish I could,I really do",she hugged me seemed like we hugged forever.I did not want to leave my best friend since I've known since 5th grade.I just couldn't do flew by fast and before I knew it,it was already three o' time we were moving.

I stuffed some of my bags in the trunk of moms knew I was only reason we are moving is because they got a did not tell me just said they both need time apart,whatever the hell that said I will understand when I'm damn.I am old do I have to be to understand 'people get tired of eachother',At least that's what mom said happend.I was so pissed off at the fact they can't just work it are acting like two little me and my two younger sisters to send messages back and forth to each other."I really think this is stupid!",I said throwing my youngest seven year olds sisters back pack in the van."Linnea,calm down,you will love it in Florida.",mom said attempting to cheer me up.I growled at the thought of my Aunt Julia and her drinking and men problems and grandma treating me like I am still five and grandpa and his not so funny sisters seem absolutely thrilled about love the idea of leaving this all behind and starting a whole new life in Florida.I opened the right car door and hopped youngest sister,Anna crawled over me to get the seat in the was always the funny getting in trouble at school for the dumbest things,saying something at the wrong time,and the thing she does best,embarrass and annoy me.I turned my head to see Kennly walking slowly to the 's funny shes exact opposite of is very calm and kept to her self.

Finally we were there on what seemed like three years to get there it was only three soon as we arrived at Grandmas she was outside screaming and ran up to me and put me in a great big bear hug."Oh,I've missed you,my dear!How was the ride from Ohio?",she said kissing and pinching my cheeks.",just perfect.",I said moaning and pulling my stuff from the backseat entering the house looked the exact same as it did when I was looked like a small cabin from way back warm feel to it.I saw grandma had wrote each of our names on the door of the room we were to stay in.I started walking down the first door to the right was the bathroom,the second door to the right was moms I turned to the first door on the left was Anna and Kennlys room and the last door at the very back of the hall was my room.I slowly turned the knob on the soon as I opened it there was a shirtless guy in there.I laughed,his gorgeous teeth gleaming."Who are you?",I yelled."I live here.",I was completely puzzled,"huh?",as soon as I asked grandma and mom had run in."Who is he?",I asked looking up and my Italian grandmother."Oh,yes I forgot to is is our next door neighbor his family is gone a business trip for three months and we offered to take him in with us until they get back.I looked back over at him as he was still smiling about to put his shirt back on."Hi",he said holding his hand out."Bye",I said turning my back.

_Taylor's POV_-

What is wrong with this girl?I thought in my seems so misunderstood and so full of hate.I did not exactly know why was so had it brown lushes hair,the kind you wanna run your fingers golden/green out of the normal and perfect body,she wasn't stick skinny or super curvy or was about 5'7,perfect,perfect,perfect.

_Linneas POV_-

Now that Taylor went outside and grandpa was home and fell asleep in his chair,I glanced at the was 9:30 as well pass time I thought to myself.I sat on the couch and got out my old year book I looked at all my old friends and enemy's,I looked at Samantha Harrinson.I thought about her relationship with Bobby they were so in love.I wish I was her.I want to fall in love like she everything I'm not,Shes so perfect.


End file.
